esme_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Esme Girls
The Esme Girls is a privately held adult entertainment company with headquarters in North America, offices in New York; and Europe, inside a moving train. Its focus is expansion-fetish driven content throughout live shows around the world. As an entertainment house, the Esme Girls also provide photo sets, videos, blogs, and more; everything involving the expansion-life of the members. The whole gimmick behind the Esme Girls is the use of costumes named Esme Suits. These suits share the same color scheme but are designed in different ways; they also have different tricks that define each girl. The thing in common is that at the back of these suits, the girls have a tag saying “DO NOT PULL”. This tag is meant to be pulled, and after the fact, each girl’s costume will expand an iconic pink balloon. The Esme Suits also have stretchy white suspenders the girls use to hang themselves from ceilings and swing freely while waiting for the grand finale. The company was founded somewhere in 2018 by Marie Szubanski, who after performing her own expansion shows started hiring girls she designed and manufactured costumes for. Marie ended having command over 12 different girls she spread around three squads. Each squad has 4 members, except for the second one. When the company arrives at a country, the squads travel and perform shows in different regions. Usually, all girls are present at the starting and closing show of each tour. History Forming the First Squad Marie was struggling to make a living while having to study under a degree in business administration, working as a professional cheerleader, and sustaining her pet pig Wilbur in Michigan; until in one dream she envisioned herself as a clown. Given the fact that friends introduced her to the expansion fetish when she worked in Las Vegas, she had many ideas involving the concept. She then used her basic knowledge in tailoring and created what it would be the prototype of her Esme Suit. At first, Marie didn’t use the suit until she lost her job as a cheerleader and her place in college. During her only work left, Marie faced a lay-out and in an exchange of not being fired, she promised to give a show using her suit. She did so, and although people liked it, she made costly damages to the place, so they fired her. Show clubs would start calling her to perform, weeks later; Marie started working under the moniker of “Esme Girl.” During her first performance, Marie met Emily Hoggett, an English nurse working in Canada. Emily would see Marie develop her freelance career and soon revealed her wish to try the suit too. Later, Marie manufactured a suit specifically for Emily and while having a conversation, teaming up aroused and Emily became the second “Esme Girl.” After presenting their first shows, Marie and Emily started attracting the attention of more people. One of the many people who saw the shows was a Japanese singer named Makoto Matsuoka, who was looking for the possibility of making a tour inside the U.S. She would fall in love with the Esme Suits and so she contacted Marie and both became to an agreement where Makoto, under her stage name of “'Idol'”, would present a single titled “'Esmeru Giru'” in an exchange of royalties. To work with this song, Makoto took the girls to Japan where, as a sign of gratitude, paid to have their original Esme Suits enhanced. The song became a hit for Makoto, so she reached out to Marie again and suggested her making the Esme Girls a company and using the concept of Japanese idols as a twist. Marie accepted and Makoto joined her. Marie registered the “'Esme Girls Company'” and with her friends continued performing shows. Thanks to Makoto’s fortune as a singer, the Esme Girls planned a tour in Europe, starting in France. Meanwhile, a French girl named Margaret Piaf, Maggie, saw Idol’s music song “Esmeru Giru” and because of it attended the girls’ show. After the show, Maggie met the Esme Girls, but to her surprise, the girls were in trouble, for their tour bus stopped working. Maggie, the daughter of a businessman who owned trains, approached them and offered them using one of her trains. The girls accepted and Maggie traveled with them, as she knew how to operate the machinery, and after the tour ended, Maggie asked if she could join. She was accepted and then she facilitated the Esme Girls Company into buying the train they used, earning them the ability to travel all around Europe. During her tour on France, Marie got a sponsorship of its kind. A Korean professional racing driver named Kyung-Hu Lee, Kyu for short, called Marie telling her how she loved her concept and how she wanted to sponsor the company on her next race. Marie accepted and Kyu presented herself on an Esme Girls themed vehicle in which she raced. After the sponsorship ended, Marie wouldn’t see Kyu for a while. Forming the Second Squad The early success of the Esme Girls made Marie think of hiring more girls. So she arranged a contest to get a list of candidates. A girl from Australia named Elizabeth Cromwell, Ellie, won the contest. Marie would hire her, not only for her beauty and charm, but because Ellie had a degree on economics and experience working at the department of human resources in a hotel in Sydney. After Ellie trained and performed her first shows, Marie told her to look for more members to hire. The plan was to form a second team of girls Ellie would lead. During another tour in France, Ellie met a candidate at a fighting event. It was a Russian girl named Katerina Kozlova, Katya; and her friend, Ann Ermacov, a chick from Ukraine. Although Ellie didn’t care much about Ann, she offered Katya the opportunity to join, months later, Katya called her and accepted. Before leaving her life in Russia, Katya informed Ann that as soon as she became influential in the hiring process, she would help her get a job too. Months later and the Korean racing driver, Kyu, contacted Marie and asked if she could join the Esme Girls. Because of Kyu’s fame and resources, Marie accepted her and thanks to her contacts, Kyu helped the company’s presence grow. Marie added Kyu to Ellie’s team. Marie ordered Ellie to open up another contest and filter candidates. Ellie made it so that the candidate had to prove she was to maintain an audience, Ellie made an emphasis for this new member to have an already established career in the sex industry; it didn’t matter it if was an amateur. The contest was won by two sisters, Hanna and Kimberly Miller, from Canada. They were twins who made porn videos as a living. Ellie hired them to her team, the twins traveled to Europe, and the company continued its tour. Marie would dub the sisters the “'Esme Twins',” then she told Ellie she now could stop worrying about finding more girls. Forming the Third Squad The tour pushed Marie to hire more, and so she started a third team. She searched through the company’s job requests and saw one from a girl named Magda Heim who lived in Germany. Marie called Magda and although she didn’t hire her on the spot, she gave her an opportunity to give another impression within months. Marie wanted to see if Magda was up to the challenge, and to her surprise, Magda fulfilled her requirements. Marie added her to the company’s third squad. As with Ellie, Marie told Magda, the leader of this subdivision, to look out for candidates. Little Marie knew that Magda had a friend living in Germany, a girl form Austria named Melody Stein who was pursuing a career in the Fine Arts. Magda called Melody and told her to prepare herself to give a good impression to the company. It was the same challenge Marie gave to Magda. Melody promised she would do it, and Magda didn't talk to her in months. Katya, who had earned influence inside the hiring process, added her friend Ann’s name into the applicant’s list. Ann then entered the next phase and met the Esme Girls and Magda, who interviewed her. Magda liked Ann and so she hired her. The company was touring in Germany where a professional acrobat named Amy Fagerberg, who lived and worked in Sweden, got to judge the girls’ stunts. Amy saw a lot of errors, so she contacted Marie and offered her help to improve the company’s “department” of acrobatics. Marie accepted and Amy improved in a matter of months the girls’ movements. Amy moved back to Sweden where she continued her job on a circus, after a while she called Marie and requested a job inside the Esme Girls. Without hesitating, Marie accepted Amy, who became the chief of acrobatics. Amy moved to Magda’s team. Magda called Melody and demanded her to present herself immediately. Melody, who prepared since the last time she talked with Magda, made a great impression in Marie when she interviewed her. Melody’s energy and creativity, added to her discipline and work experience, granted her the job. Marie added Melody to Magda’s team, and with that, Marie finally closed the hiring process. Although she had enough of looking throughout job requests, Marie still thought of hiring more girls, so she kept a plan for it. But before she continues, she wanted to have a full pledge tour using all three squads. Members First Squad Second Squad Third Squad The creation of The Esme Girls are solely based from the expansion scene from Babe: Pig in the City where, the character of Esme Hoggett wore a clown outfit for then destroy it by expanding a pink balloon. In this sense, the Esme Girls, as Esme based OCs, are the first generation of their kind; we can also refer them as Wave 1. Marie Szubanski, leader of the Esme Girls, was in the works for over 4 years. She was created somewhere in 2014, but wouldn’t debut until 2018; she didn’t even have the name Marie Szubanski nor there were plans to create more than one Esme OC like her. When Emily Hoggett debuted under the name of “Esme Girl”, Marie then reappeared with that name too. Soon, they, as a hint to the lore, teamed up and started the Esme Girls. If Emily and the rest of girls wouldn’t have existed, their Esme Suits would probably have become alternative outfits for Marie. It was better to have more Esme OCs beyond Marie. While we can attribute the creation of the Esme Girls to PinkInflatingAss, it has to be said that the early designs of the girls improved thanks to feedback and critics made by other people, who offered ideas of their own–to a lesser extent. Either way, PinkInflatingAss gives a big and honest acknowledgement to these people; for them having helped him on his early days. From this note, PinkInflatingAss encourages everyone who thinks they can come up with their own line of Esme OCs, to do so. This is still a young and fertile land to explore.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__